rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion Saga
Legion Saga is the first game in a series of 5 games by Kamau, an amateur game creator. His website gives an official synopsis: Join Durane in his battle to liberate the neighbouring territories of Meluvet and Garalas and search for the truth about his identity. Story The neighbouring nations of Meluvet and Garalas, once united as the grand Evancourt, are falling into dispute and the king of Meluvet, the once-loved King Agaman, is pressing his troops further and further into Garalasian territory in order to gain control of the land that belonged to his ancestors. The story begins with a battle initiated by Meluvet on the border village of Seimu, a strategic point and vital to the Meluvetian army if it wishes to succeed in domination of Garalas. King Agaman's son, Durane, has been sent to lead the attack with his companion Eva. The battle is a success and the soldiers return home. However, Durane is soon imprisoned for crimes he did not commit... or did he...? Characters See the official site for a full list of the characters. This article lists only the most important characters. The rest of the Legion Saga cast can be found at The Characters Subpage Playable Characters Durane The son of Odregas and Martha Garalas, he forms a rebellion force against his parents and the Meluvet family, only to be possessed by Meluvet's mage Xaertrix. Fighting for the enemy, he befriends Eva and they fall in love. He eventually recovers and becomes the first Legion Master to liberate the two countries. Later, he becomes the leader of the Twin Empires and assists both of the following Legion Masters in their quests. Ridman held possession of the fabled Murasame sword for a brief period of time, only to have it stolen by the Amun'Rah Clan. Subsequent Appearances Eva Companion and good friend of Durane. She is a servant of King Agaman. Eva is pure Meluvetian and has lived in Bargon City all of her life. Towards the end of the Midland War she kills herself because she can no longer carry the guilt of lying to Ridman about his identity. Her parents were killed during the Ocean War. Subsequent Appearances Shotan A bounty hunter. He is hired by King Agaman to kill a Garalasian general, but he follows Ridman because of his contract. During the Krisdean Liberation War, he is also hired by Rautzen to wipe out the town of Yanuke. After the war he returns to his home in the Murphey Forest. He later becomes involved in the Judgment War by working for the Red Eagle rebellion. Subsequent Appearances Mikoto Original member of the Rebellion. She is good friends with Ridman and is nearly always happy. She is promoted to general after the Midland Wars. When the kobolds attack the Twin Empires she travels south to protect the border but is ambushed in the Murphey Forest and goes missing. Subsequent Appearances Greibis The chief tactician for the Rebellion. Greibis was born in the town of Darp and met Ridman when he visited Lodaria, where they decided to form an uprising against the Garalas and the Meluvet families and reunite Evancourt. During the kobold invasion in the Twin Empires he goes to Chiopu to protect the docks but goes missing. Mr. Yuto A martial arts expert from Yamota whom trained Durane. He also entered the Champion's tournament twice but lost both times; Though despite his old age, he remains a very skilled warrior. Subsequent Appearances Subsequent Appearances Nina Young girl who spends all of her time trying to find her friends who she lost while climbing. She is from Yanuke, previously a mining town in West Krisdea. Her father is Langley and her lover was Antui. Subsequent Appearances Hortz The chief Black Mage of the Garalasian army. After Ridman defeats him on Lodaria he joins the Rebellion. After the war he studies under the master mage Gamadosa. Eventually he becomes so powerful that he is able to challenge his master and so Gamadosa refuses to spend time with him and mysteriously disappears. Larla A keen Dragon Knight, she is kidnapped by Kamza but rescued by Ridman. Larla excels in the use of white magic and joins the Rebellion as a healer. She is proposed to by King Dulgan, and marries him after the war. Sazaku A mysterious assassin who is often sent to kill high-ranking people. His missions are interrupted by Ridman and Nastra. He works for an enigmatic guild of assassins based in Veramonde and is from a very small farming village in Harbrynd called Panzo. Subsequent Appearances Jubei An old friend of Greibis', he specializes in forgery, and makes fake passes for Ridman to get through Jebazu Road. Other Characters King Agaman Meluvet King of Meluvet. He invades Garalas to try and expand his empire and retake what was once Meluvetian. He is kind only to those who know him well. Meluvet takes advantage of the Xaertrix's mind control abilities and threatens to use them on Ridman if Garalas resists. He is the son of King Pellios. Cid Regule One of Meluvet's powerful generals and leader of the Whole Moon Guard, a force established to defend the king of Meluvet and the capital city Bargon. Within him is the 'true power of the Meluvetian'. After the Midland Wars he escapes north and spends some time in Higanasu, where he is promoted to General of the Blood Moon Knights. He has a wife and son who left him and moved to Winstram for unknown reasons. Dulgan King of the Dragon Knights, he resides in Dracoriga. Dulgan is in love with Larla but lacks confidence in that department. He lends Ridman the help of the dragons when Lodaria threatens to destroy Ceratapin Castle and in return asks for Ridman to rescue Larla when she is kidnapped by General Kamza. He later proposes to her and they marry after the war. Jiame She became queen of Meluvet when she married King Agaman. She has a big heart. She does not think that the employment of Xaertrix the Wise was a good idea but Agaman ignored her opinion. Martha Garalas Wife of Lord Odregas Garalas. She lives in Lodaria with her husband and is peace-loving. After Odregas is killed during the dragon attack she helps Ridman in the battle against Meluvet. Odregas Garalas Ruler of the Garalasian land. He is a peaceful man but resorts to war when his country is invaded. He is eventually accidentally killed after revealing to 'Durane' who he really is. Xaertrix A bizarre Orogai creature who came to Meluvet mysteriously from the Mantis Wastelands. He is a powerful mage and is able to influence the actions of others with ease. He becomes a member of the Meluvetian Army, much to the regret of Queen Jiame. General Kamza One of Meluvet's powerful generals. He later kidnaps Larla and takes her to Leviathan's Dwelling, only to be encountered and defeated by Ridman and company. He begs for a second chance from Xaertrix, but is killed by him. Locations Gameplay Graphics Aside from a handful of characters, one panorama, one custom enemy, and the system set, all of the game's graphics were RTP. Music The music from Legion Saga was ripped from the following games. Chrono Trigger Suikoden Suikoden II Breath of Fire III Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Tales of Phantasia Tales from the Porn Reception Positive Legion Saga was once considered one of, if not the greatest game for rm2k, and many people still think of it as a classic. Negative However, despite its warm reception, its popularity has declined over the years as rm2k users got more sophisticated. They cite its rtp graphics, short gameplay time, and melodramatic dialogue as faults. Category:Games With Fangames Based on Them Category:Games With Fanfiction Based on Them Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Games Using RTP Graphics Category:Released in 2001 Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG Category:Games by Kamau